Days Too Dark
by kalenderprince
Summary: She was only an adolescent when all of Thedas grew scared of her. Destined to lead armies into battle and end the dark age, lords quivered at the green glow in her hand. AU where the Inquisitor is a preteen
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She was only twelve years of age when all of Thedas grew scared of her. Destined to lead armies into battle and end the dark age, lords quivered at the green glow in her hand. AU where the Inquisitor is 12**

* * *

She woke up dazed, kneeling on the floor of a dungeon. Having no memory of what happened, Trevelyan moved her hand to hold her head, only to realized both of her wrists were chained to the floor. Looking down at her hands in confusion, what surprised her were not the shackles, but the strange green glow on her left palm. A sharp pain shot through her hand as the mark flared up, and Trevelyan gasped in surprise. After the moment of pain passed, she looked around her cell in confusion. The four guards around her shifted uncomfortably with their weapons sheathed, as she narrowed her eyes at them. What was she doing her? Where was Aunt Teresa?

All of the sudden, the entrance to the cell flung open. Two women entered with strong strides. One had dark hair and a face that had seen far too much violence. The other woman had cropped red hair whose eyes that seemed to be able to see right through her. The woman with the dark hair spoke first in a harsh voice that reminded Trevelyan of her mother when she was angry.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except you."

Panic quickly took over her body as the news struck her like a slap across the face. Did that mean she was alone in this new land now? Every relative she had in Ferelden had attended that Conclave with her.

"What do you mean everyone is dead?," Evelyn asked in a small voice.

"Explain _this_!" The woman took her shackles and held them up. The Anchor flared to life again, and Evelyn winced.

"I-I...can't," Evelyn cried.

"What do you mean you can't?" the woman asked in disbelief.

"I don't know what that is or how it got there."

"You're lying!"

Evelyn braced herself as the dark-haired woman rose her hand to hit her.

Fortunately, the red-haired woman stopped her before the impact came. "She is just a child, Cassandra."

"A child who killed thousands," Cassandra spat.

The woman with the hood glared at her, and moved to stand between Evelyn and Cassandra in a protective manner. "Have you forgotten that we need her?"

Cassandra scowled, but gave up and took a step back from the frightened child chained to the floor.

The woman then kneeled down in front of Evelyn and spoke with a much gentler tone. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

"I remember...running. Things were chasing me," Evelyn bit her lip as she tried to conjure up memories of the events only moments ago. "And then...a woman?"

"A woman?", said the woman with the red hair in surprise.

"She reached out to me, but then..."

Cassandra intervened then as if in a hurry. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Leliana stood up reluctantly and then left.

As Cassandra replaced the shackles on her wrists with rope, Evelyn asked, "What did happen?"

Cassandra stood up and sighed, having seemed to calm down. "It will be easier to show you."

The warrior led the child into the white world outside. A cold breeze immediately hit Evelyn as she stepped out, and she shivered. The Frostback Mountains stood tall above them, covered in snow. Evelyn looked at the sky in disbelief. A massive green tear was in the sky, its green seeped down onto the ground immediately below it. Suddenly, Evelyn felt very small.

"We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with every passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave," explained Cassandra.

"An explosion can do that?" Evelyn asked. She had never seen such a terrifying thing in all her life.

"This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world."

At that moment, the breach grew, and the green mark on Evelyn's hand flared once again. This time, however, it was almost unbearable. The child screamed out in pain and collapsed on the ground, tears in her eyes. Cassandra half-helped, half-lifted her up into a standing position. She looked down at Evelyn, sympathy in her hard, war-worn face. She put a hand on the child's cheek.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads...and...," Cassandra hesitated,"...and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

Evelyn closed her eyes in despair. Was she truly destined to die this young, having killed thousands and then creating a massive tear in the sky? She thought of her mother and siblings back home in the Free Marches. _I am going to die_ , she thought. Tears watered in her eyes again, and threatened to spill. She realized, though, that Cassandra was right. There isn't much time left and her mark is the key to stopping the end of the world.

"If I can help...I will," Evelyn opened her eyes and focused somewhere in the distance.

Cassandra looked down at her, surprise written clearly on her face. "Then...?"

Evelyn took a deep breath and looked at Cassandra, meeting her eyes. "I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes."

Cassandra opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped herself. She escorted the child through the town with a protective hand on her shoulder. Evelyn looked around at the strange town with its strange villagers. The villagers only met her eyes with scowls and glares of pure hate.

"They have decided on your guilt," Cassandra explained.

"But-" Evelyn protested.

"They _need_ it," Cassandra interrupted,"The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

They made it to the edge of town and the soldiers opened the gates, revealing a long pathway through the mountains.

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. As you did. Until the breach is sealed." Cassandra stopped walking and turned to Evelyn, with a dagger sheathed. She looked at her with sad eyes. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more."

The binds around Evelyn's wrists were cut, and Cassandra led her toward of the gate.

"Where are you taking me?," asked Evelyn.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach," explained Cassandra.

Evelyn twisted her mouth into a frown and followed Cassandra wordlessly. She looked at the wounded soldiers resting near the Chantry brother who was reciting the Chant. They looked like death would take them any minute, but they sought out hope from the brother.

"Let my blood touch the ground," recited the Chantry brother. The child looked at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Let my cries touch their hearts. Let mine be the last sacrifice." Evelyn swallowed and continued on her way to Cassandra, trying desperately to ignore the dead bodies around her.

"Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!" ordered Cassandra, and the two soldiers stationed at the gate obeyed.

Evelyn followed Cassandra close behind as they made their way into the valley. Three men ran by them and one cried, "Maker, it's the end of the world!"

The pair trudged through the dirt and snow to the top of the hill and across the second bridge. Just before they made it to the end, a huge chunk of debris hit the supports and the bridge collapsed, causing an awful ringing in Evelyn's ears. The warrior and child tumbled down into the frozen river below. Evelyn groaned and held her head as she slowly sat up. Cassandra was quick to her feet and had her sword drawn. Evelyn looked at her in confusion, and then saw the demon in front of her.

"Stay behind me!" yelled Cassandra, and proceeded to attack the Shade.

Another Shade started to form behind Evelyn, and she gulped and scrambled back. "Cassandra!" she cried, but the warrior was in the midst of her own battle.

Evelyn quickly got to her feet and grabbed the two daggers by the pile of debris. The shade lunged at her, and Evelyn barely dodged its attack. She clumsily struck at the demon with her two daggers, and manage to get in a few slices before he once again lunged at her. This time, the child wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and fell the ground. The demon's claws were about to slice right through her before a sword went right through its body. The shade fell to the ground, dead. Cassandra helped Evelyn up by the arm.

"You should have listened and stayed behind me, otherwise you wouldn't have almost gotten killed," Cassandra said firmly, as if lecturing the child.

"A demon nearly attacked me. What was I supposed to do?" reasoned Evelyn.

"You don't _need_ to fight," argued Cassandra.

"Are you saying it won't happen again?" retorted Evelyn.

Cassandra huffed, frustrated that the child had to argue like, well, a child. The warrior thought it over before answering. "You're right. I cannot always protect you and I cannot expect you to be defenseless."

Evelyn smirked, but it was quickly swept away by Cassandra's next comment. "Don't get smug on me. The next time you argue with me, you will regret it."

The two continued deeper into the valley. Along the way, they were met with more demons, where Cassandra took care of them. Eager to help fight, Evelyn was stopped by Cassandra numerous times. Eventually, they came across a steep staircase.

"We're getting closer to the rift. You can hear the fighting," Cassandra commented.

"Who's fighting?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"You'll see soon. We must help them."

At the top of the stairs were a handful of soldiers fighting demons. Two men caught Evelyn's eye as they approached. The first man was an elf with an exposed head, spitting ice out of his staff. He was tall for one of his people, and his fighting stance was unlike any other mages' that Evelyn has seen before. The second man was quite clearly a dwarf, shooting out bolts with his crossbow. He seemed to be taking pleasure in killing such creatures with his weapon.

Cassandra and Evelyn hopped down from the wall. Cassandra took up action right away and began killing the remaining demons. Evelyn looked at the small rift, and took note of how it made her mark tingle.

"Quickly!" shouted the elf. "Before more come through!"

He took her wrist with the mark and held it up to the rift. A spark of pain ran up Evelyn's arm as the Anchor closed the rift.

"What did you do?" Evelyn frowned.

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours," replied the elf with a smile. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

The dwarf stepped in. "This is the only survivor of the Conclave? You brought us a kid, Cassandra," he said with a grimace.

"I had no control over who survived the Conclave," Cassandra spat. "Her mark is the only way to stop the Breach from ending the world. And, she agreed to come willingly."

"Guess there's no way to change the circumstances," the dwarf sighed. He turned to Evelyn and mustered up a small smile. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra, who scowled in response.

Evelyn giggled quietly. "It's good to meet you, Varric." She bowed her head.

Varric smirked. The elf scoffed and said, "You may reconsider that stance, in time."

"Aww. I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Solas," replied Varric.

Cassandra grit her teeth in frustration. "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..."

"Have you seen the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. And this girl needs all the protection she can get for her to make it to the Breach. You need me."

Cassandra made a noise of disgust and walked away.

The elf approached Evelyn. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,'" said Varric.

Evelyn smiled at Solas. "Thank you."

Solas gave her a small smile and replied, "Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process."

"We must get to the forward camp quickly," said Cassandra.

Cassandra and Solas continued down the path. Varric looked up at Evelyn and said, "Well, Bianca's excited."

Evelyn giggled again and the two met with the warrior and elf, and continued on their way to the Breach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! I live on the east coast of Florida so Hurricane Matthew hit us which obviously delayed things :/ Everything's fine though! Very minimal damage**

 **Thanks for the support, AFC!**

* * *

Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and Evelyn approached the ruins.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes," observed Solas.

"What's left of it," Varric noted.

Evelyn frowned and bent down to pick up a rock that was once a piece of the temple. She stuffed it into her pocket.

"All of this destruction could have been avoided if I never came here," the child said sadly.

"It does not matter. Now is not the time to dwell on the past. What matters is closing the Breach," the warrior said firmly, and continued her way into the ruins.

The rest of the group quickly followed behind. Evelyn looked at the burned corpses and a shiver ran down her spine. Guilt started to fill her mind and tears started to well up behind Evelyn's eyes as she bit her lip. A gentle hand on her shoulder halted her train of thought. The child looked up at the elf and he smiled softly at her with warm eyes. "Come," Solas said.

The group entered the temple. Evelyn craned her head to look at the Breach in the sky and gulped.

"You're here! Thank the Maker!" Leliana appeared with a band of soldiers as if out of thin air. Cassandra moved towards her and the two started conversing about different strategies.

Evelyn walked to the railing and rested her forearms on the ledge. She let out a depressed sigh and dropped her head. Light footfalls approached her as she closed her eyes.

"My mother wanted me to come here; 'It'll be a good diplomatic experience for when you're older.' I didn't want to come, but last minute, I changed my mind. If I just trusted my conscious-" Evelyn started.

"No. You must not dwell on the decisions you have made in the past. It will be make you sick. Learning from your mistakes is one thing, but living in the now is completely the case for this situation," Solas commented looking down at her.

The child opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at the wanderer. "I guess you're right, but I'm not sure how I'm going to make it through this. I barely know how to hold a single dagger."

"If you look hard enough, there is always a way, child."

Cassandra, Leliana, and Varric approached the two. Evelyn turned to face them.

"Let's find a way down. And be careful," commanded Cassandra.

The group went up the steps and started to make their way on the path around the rift. Suddenly, a booming voice sounded, as if right next to their ears. "Now is the hour of our victory. Bring force the sacrifice."

Evelyn jumped and looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who was that?" the child yelled in a panicked voice.

Solas replied, "At a guess: The person who created the Breach."

Evelyn swallowed and continued along the path, trying to stop herself from shaking. They were soon met with a large red crystal jutting out of the ground. It pulsed with heat and seemed to be nearly alive. As they neared closer, it seemed to almost whisper in the child's ear.

"Red lyrium. It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it," Varric growled.

Evelyn nodded, and stared at the red crystals a little longer before moving on. The group reached the end of the path and jumped down into the pit of the temple. The mark on Evelyn's hand flared suddenly and pain shot through her arm, a feeling she was becoming dully familiar with.

A woman's voice called out," Someone help me!"

Then, suddenly, Evelyn's own voice filled their thick air. "What's going on here?"

Cassandra approached her aggressively. "You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra grabbed her collar.

"I-I don't remember!" Evelyn looked at her in fear.

Solas intervened between them and guided Cassandra away from the child. "Echoes of what happened here, Cassandra. We must focus. The rift is not sealed, but it is closed." He looked at Evelyn. "With the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, demons will come through."

Cassandra ordered the soldiers and archers into their positions. Evelyn bit her lip and raised her hand with the mark to open the right. The feeling was intense and on the edge of painful, if not uncomfortable. She clenched her other hand into a fist. As the rift opened, a giant Pride demon appeared and roared with a sound that could shake the ground. Evelyn widened her eyes in surprise and fear and quickly backed away. Arrows were immediately launched at it.

Cassandra yelled, "We must strip it of its defenses! Wear it down! Quickly, disrupt the rift!"

Evelyn looked at the open rift and raised her mark once again, disrupting the rift.

"The demon is vulnerable - now!" ordered Cassandra. Another round of arrows flew into the beast. Soldiers ran to the demon, blindly attacking it. Solas shot ice out of his staff, Varric with bolts, and Leliana with arrows. Cassandra ensured that Evelyn stayed behind all the action. Within a minute, the demon fell and looked to be at the end of its life.

"Now!" Cassandra cried. "Seal the rift! Do it!"

The child raised its cursed hand with its green shooting into the open rift, slowly sealing it shut. She clenched her fist and eyes shut, and screamed out in effort. She could fell the power of the Anchor surging through her, yet all her energy leaving her at the same time. Eventually, for what seemed like ages to her (but was actually seconds), the power from the mark subsided and she breathed out in exhaustion. Before passing out of consciousness and hitting the ground, she felt a pair of arms catch her.

* * *

When Evelyn came to, she had the absolute worst headache. She opened her eyes and groaned. Rubbing her eyes, the child slowly sat up, oblivious to the young elven woman next to her bedside. The elf dropped the crate of medicine she was carrying, startling Evelyn.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" cried the elf.

Evelyn frowned. "It's all right. It's just...where am I?"

"H-Haven, my lady. Lady Cassandra brought you here when you saved us from the Breach. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!" The elven servant rummaged through her crate and pulled out a bottle.

"Three days? I've been out for three...? Does that mean we're safe? That the danger is over?" Evelyn asked anxiously.

"The Breach is still in the sky but that's what they say. Drink this." The elf handed her the potion. Evelyn sniffed it and her face twisted in disgust. However, desperate to get rid of the headache, Evelyn quickly gulped its contents, nearly gagging afterwards. The elven women took the empty bottle from her.

"I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you've wakened. Meet her in the Chantry after you've cleaned up." The woman picked up the crate and left.

Evelyn sighed in relief as her headache quickly subsided. She got out of bed and stretched, joints cracking. Evelyn looked down at the mark on her hand and stretched out her fingers. It seemed to have stopped growing, and the pain from it dulled into a faint discomfort. The child looked at the clothes on the chair of the desk, and changed out of her nightclothes and into more appropriate public attire. The clothes were far too big and she had to roll up the sleeves and pants to make it look at least moderately suitable.

She looked over some of the notes left on the desk from the healer. Shaking her head at the nonsense, she wrapped a scarf around her neck and ventured outside. Evelyn was unexpectedly met with hoards of people gathered outside the cabin to see her. She heard one man say, "That's her. That's the Herald of Andraste."

Frowning slightly at the unusual title, Evelyn slowly made her way down the path that was lined with intimidating soldiers. She caught the eye of one, and he nodded once and saluted her. The child blushed and quickly looked away, quickening her pace toward the Chantry. As Evelyn went up the stairs, she was met with only more admirers and whispers, praising her as if she were a goddess. The child, wanting only to escape the spotlight of attention, hurried into the Chantry.

Evelyn sighed when the warmth of the Chantry connected with her cheeks. She loosened her scarf and approached the door at the end of the hall.

"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine, no matter her age," came a man's voice from the other side of the room.

Cassandra's voice soon replied. "Publicly punishing a child for something she may or may not have done is despicable. The people are now calling her the Herald of Andraste. You know there is only one acceptable course of action."

Evelyn heard the man scoff. The door flung open, and the man stormed out of the room, nearly running into her. Evelyn walked into the room cautiously.

"You are awake - good. We have much to discuss," Cassandra said, meeting her eyes.

Evelyn let out a breath and walked over to her and Leliana.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who yet live," noted Leliana.

"The voices at the temple - the Divine called to you for help. The Maker sent you to us in our darkest hour," said Cassandra.

"'Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide'" muttered Evelyn.

"We lost everything...then, out of nowhere, you came," stated Cassandra gently.

"The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it," remarked Leliana. Cassandra picked up a thick, important-looking book and dropped it onto the table.

"This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old," explained Sister Nightingale. "Fight those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

Cassandra continued, "We understand you are a child and that you are in no position to take up this initiative. No child should be put through this. But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side."

Evelyn swallowed, thinking about how this letter was going to go through with her family back in the Free Marches. "I guess we'll see how this goes."

"That is all we ask," commented Leliana.

"Help us fix this before it's too late," said Cassandra.

The warrior held out her hand, as if offering an opportunity that would change Evelyn's life forever. The child looked at the extended hand for a second, before shaking it with her own.

* * *

 **Whew, now with the formalities out of the way, the non-canon dialogue and events can start happening**


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn wrapped her thin coat around her tighter, desperate to keep the cold away. The snow fell slowly and she could see her breath.

"Adjusting your clothing will do nothing to keep you from freezing," noted Cassandra, lecturing the child. The warrior swung at the dummy once again, harder this time, and it almost made Evelyn flinched.

"Are you okay?" asked Evelyn, genuinely concerned.

"I might ask the same thing of you. I am not the child here."

Evelyn sighed, scared of admitting she was frightened. "Did you receive any word from my family?"

"No, not yet. It will take at least a few days before word spreads to the Free Marches about the Inquisition. You should compose a letter to your parents, however, to tell them that you are all right. The last thing we need right now is for the Herald of Andraste's own family to renounce us." Cassandra dealt another beating to the dummy.

"I will get to it at once, Lady Cassandra," answered Evelyn, remembering her manners. "How...long do you think it'll be before I am able to return to my home?"

"However long it takes to officially close the Breach. It will take months, perhaps even more than a year, but it will happen. It will be hard, but I will make sure that you return to your family safely," reassured the Seeker. Evelyn nodded her head in thanks, feeling much safer.

Cassandra stepped away from the dummy and sighed. She looked away from the child. "Did I do the right thing?"

Evelyn frowned and looked at Cassandra. The warrior chuckled humorlessly under her breath. "Here I am, reduced down to asking a child about the ethics of my decisions."

"No," interjected Evelyn. "My mother always said to talk about what troubles you. It will make you feel better. I promise."

"What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life," continued Cassandra reluctantly, still not making eye contact. "One day they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right."

"Do _you_ think they would be right?"

"I think you are innocent and that there is more going on here than we can see. But, that is not for you to worry about," Cassandra met Evelyn's eyes.

"Well, I think you did the best you could. You had to make a decision quick and on your toes. There was little you could do, since I held the key to fixing the Breach but was labeled as a fugitive"

Cassandra scoffed. "You are more wise than most your age. I misjudged you in the beginning. I can be harsh."

"It's behind us," said Evelyn, instantly forgiving her like a child would.

Cassandra hummed in response and made her way to a footlocker by the tents. Out of it, she pulled two daggers and tossed them to Evelyn's feet. "You will need to train. Your skills as of now are undeveloped. We cannot expect you to remain defenseless, especially since you must make your way out of Haven and to the Hinterlands."

Evelyn picked up the two daggers, inspecting their gleaming blades. Her fingers closed around the grips.

"Once I feel you are sufficiently trained, I will release you to make your way to the Hinterlands with me, Varric, and Solas. Your first session with me is early tomorrow morning," Cassandra ordered.

Evelyn nodded, and smiled cockily. She twirled them in her hand and was about to practice a swing before she felt a hand on her wrist. The warrior was looking down at her in a glare. "Just _please_ don't hurt yourself with those before then." Cassandra let her go and walked off towards the dummy again.

Evelyn swallowed and put the daggers back into the footlocker.

"Go and talk to Varric. He was been worrying needlessly about you," said Cassandra as she swung at the dummy.

Evelyn nodded once and turned to walk away but stopped abruptly. "Cassandra...please try to treat yourself better. You are more than your mistakes," the child said softly.

Cassandra stopped like a statue in surprise. "I...thank you," the warrior said in a soft tone. Evelyn, satisfied, left and entered Haven.

The way the people of Haven gazed at Evelyn as she walked made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. They looked at her like a god, an idol, their savior. It was as if they worshipped the ground beneath her. She knew they would throw away their lives for her, if need be. Just the very notion of that thought made the child quiver and sink. But Evelyn swallowed her guilt and kept walking, as if oblivious to all the people around her.

Evelyn walked into her temporary home, the same hut that she woke up in after she attempted to close the Breach. The small hut felt incredibly small without the presence of her parents and siblings, but she knew that she would have to make due until the Breach was solved and she could head back home. She warmed her hands by the fireplace for a few moments before grabbing from the desk a quill, an ink bottle, and a few sheets of parchment. She stuffed the items into her knapsack, threw it over her shoulder, and headed back into the cold.

The child maneuvered through the crowds and up the stairs where she saw Varric standing by his tent. The dwarf looked up at her when he heard her footfalls and his eyes immediately brightened at the sight of her. As she approached, she was met with a "hey, kid."

Evelyn smiled and warmed herself by the fire. "I was wondering what kind of trouble you were getting into today."

Varric scoffed but smiled softly. "Nothing for child royalty to worry about."

Evelyn chuckled under her breath but met his eyes when the dwarf's expression grew serious. "Are you holding up okay?" he asked.

The child nodded but didn't respond.

"I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most kids from royal families would spend their day wondering how they could get out of tutoring," commented Varric, his tone humorous, but his eyes worried.

Evelyn let out a sigh and looked at the fire. "Too many innocent people died at the Conclave, Divine Justinia included. I'm to blame for their deaths but, instead, people are praising me as a hero for doing something that didn't even work."

"Hey," said Varric in a firm tone, meeting her eyes. "It's not your fault that you got tied into this mess. It's impossible for you to have killed all of those people. The power required to cause something like the Breach, the red lyrium - there's something much bigger going on than we know. As for the people...well, they're being people. They needed a hero and you arrived just in time with your mark, whether you wanted to or not."

"I guess you're right...," replied Evelyn, uncertainly in her voice. She sat down next to the fire for its warmth.

Varric noticed her shivering and frowned. He disappeared into his tent for a moment before coming out with a deep blue blanket. He draped the woolen blanket over the child's shoulders. Evelyn immediately became comfortable, and she smiled warmly. She looked up at Varric and gave him a soft "thank you."

"We can't have you freezing to death with that thing in the sky," he said casually before sitting down by the fire as well.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two as they both became lost in their own thought. Eventually, Evelyn grabbed her knapsack and dug through it. She took out the quill, ink, and parchment before breaking the silence.

"So, I have to write a letter back to my parents letting them know all that has happened to me in the last day or so. You write stories, I've read them before. I was wondering if you could help me," Evelyn smiled.

"Now, I don't think I'd be the best person to help out," said Varric.

"Come on! Please?" said the child, looking at him hopefully.

Varric sighed and gave in. "Fine, but don't blame me if there's backlash from your parents." The dwarf stood up and went over to her.

Evelyn giggled and the two began composing the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a few weeks week since Evelyn's training began, and her whole body ached. Cassandra was a hard instructor. The child had to wake up at the crack of dawn and meet the warrior at the training grounds outside of Haven, after downing breakfast. Cassandra worked her form morning until sunset, only stopping for a quick lunch. Luckily, the warrior was a _little_ reasonable, and gave Evelyn two days to rest each week.

Not only did Cassandra's rigorous training take a toll on her, but so did the duties of being the Herald of Andraste. Every noble house in Fereldan and Orlais were watching her every political move closely. Some houses came forward and publicly announced their support for the Herald, but it seemed that for every one ally they gained, they made two more enemies. Josephine took on most of the diplomatic work her Evelyn, but some houses and bigwigs only wanted the Herald of Andraste's word.

The child's drained face and exhausted posture didn't go unnoticed, however. Solas's eyes followed Evelyn as she exited the Chantry, clearly tired from the day's activities. His time with Evelyn had been enjoyable, thus far. The child frequently visited him to listen to his stories about spirits' actions influencing people from other worlds, and ancient armies making the very ground shake. The elf knew he couldn't get attached to anyone in the Inquisition, couldn't create permanent ties with anyone he would grow to care for.

Unfortunately, he knew that he was developing a protective attitude for the girl. Whenever a noble expected too much from her or Cassandra forgot she was just a kid and pushed her too hard, he would instantly snap to her defense. Solas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He retreated back into his thoughts as he looked at the Breach in the sky.

Evelyn saw him and her eyes brightened. She headed towards him, a spring in her step that was not there before. Solas noticed her presence as she approached him and he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. "I hope the representative from House Mantillon wasn't too harsh on you?"

Evelyn let out a breath and rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize people from noble houses were that snobby until I had to actually have a conversation with them. The only thing I had to do when I attended balls was smile and have good posture."

Solas chuckled under his breath, and said, "Your charisma skills will come to you naturally, in time. You only have twelve years on you."

"Thirteen years in a week," stated Evelyn proudly, straightening her back.

The elf hummed in response, and watched the sun set behind the mountains. A white flake fell from the sky, slowly followed by thousands more in a matter of seconds.

"Come, let us head inside," Solas remarked, retreating into his hut, followed by Evelyn.

The child shut the door behind them and immediately headed towards the fireplace. She sat on the rug in front of it and warmed herself up.

"Have you eaten your last meal of the day?" asked Solas.

Evelyn nodded, taking off her boots.

"Are you hydrated?"

She shrugged, not really paying attention to the questions Solas asked her nearly everyday. The elf huffed in response and grabbed a leather canteen filled with water. He handed the canteen to the child. Evelyn looked at it in annoyance before opening it and taking a long drink from it. Solas sat down beside her.

"Have any stories today?" asked Evelyn, eager to listen to another one of his tales.

"Perhaps, but you look as though you will pass out from exhaustion any moment," observed Solas.

Evelyn huffed, and shrugged again. Just seconds later though, Evelyn looked out a yawn and she began fighting sleep. Solas smiled. "But, I suppose I can muster up another one of my memories from the Fade."

The child smiled widely and put the canteen down. As Solas began telling his story, she could feel herself drifting off.

When Evelyn woke up, she was in her own bed in her own hut, her blanket up to her chin. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She tied her dark hair into a loose bun and got out of bed to change into fresh clothes. The weather ceased to heat up and was always a constant, almost unbearable cold. Evelyn wrapped a scarf around her neck and left the warmness of her hut.

The sun had barely risen, meaning she still had time to eat breakfast before Cassandra sought her out. Evelyn made her way up the stairs and towards the Chantry where Josephine typically had a plate of bread and fruit waiting for her. As she passed Leliana's tent, she overheard the scout's conversation with her.

"So, it's true," Leliana said in a quiet voice. "Butler has turned on us. I hoped my hunch was wrong."

"You knew him well?" asked the scout.

"Not as well as I thought. Show me the reports."

Evelyn, her curiosity getting the better of her, made her way inside the tent and listened to them.

"There are so many questions surrounding Farrier's death. Did he think we wouldn't notice," Leliana skimmed the report in her hand. "He's killed Farrier. One of my best agents. And he knows where the others are. You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once."

"Wait, what?" Evelyn said in surprise.

"He betrayed us. He murdered my agent," answered Leliana.

"We can't just solve our problems with murder. Killing is not the answer."

"And what do you suggest? Leave him be?"

"I suggest you find him and we lock him up. We can find his motive - see who he's working with," reasoned Evelyn.

"Butler's betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done," continued Leliana, frowning. "I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this. I do not expect a child to understand the realities of command."

"But, now is _precisely_ the time for ideals, Leliana," fought Evelyn.

Leliana put the report down and sighed. There was a moment of silence before she talked. "Very well. I will think of another way to deal with this man."

The Nightingale turned to the scout. "Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives."

She then turned back to the child. "Cassandra spoke with me and said you will go to the Hinterlands in a week's time. She believes you are ready." Leliana turned to the table in front of her. "Now, if you're happy, I have more work to do."

Evelyn nodded once and made her way into the Chantry, eager to get away from the spymaster's disagreeable attitude.

* * *

The trek to the Hinterlands was long and hot. The sun, high in the sky, blared heat on Evelyn's neck and she was beginning to feel the effects of dehydration. She now understood why the Inquisition needed horses so desperately. When the camp came into sight, the girl nearly collapsed in relief.

It was there that they refilled their canteens and sat down for a small rest. An Inquisition soldier approached Evelyn, and she looked up at him from her seat on the bench. "The Crossroads are just below us. Mother Giselle should be there helping the refugees. Just, please watch your step, Herald."

Evelyn nodded and hummed in response. She took a drink from her canteen, the sweet cold water making her feel a thousand times better.

"We will encounter fighting, no doubt, between the rebel mages and templars. Remember all that I have taught you and you shouldn't get hurt," remarked Cassandra, seemingly eager to head out again.

"We got your back kid," Varric said with a smile that Evelyn returned.

After another moment's rest, they made their way down the hill and towards the Crossroads. As they neared the small village, they passed multiple corpses, bloodied and bruised. Evelyn swallowed and kept her eyes away from them, not wanting to lose her breakfast. The sound of fighting could be heard ahead. Evelyn unsheathed her daggers.

"Inquisition forces! They're trying to help the refugees," yelled Cassandra.

"Looks like they could use a hand," observed Varric.

An arrow came flying at Evelyn, and she quickly stepped out of the way. "They're trying to kill us!"

"No shit. Just try not to get hurt," said Varric. They group went straight into the heat of the battle.

The fighting didn't talk as long as Evelyn would have thought. She used the skills Cassandra taught her, and managed to help take down quite a few templars and mages. Guilt started to form in Evelyn's mind at the thought of ruthlessly ending the lives of people with family and friends. However, as a templar swung his sword at her and sliced her upper arm, the guilt quickly dissipated. Varric took the man down with a bolt from Bianca.

"You all right?" asked the dwarf, concerned. Evelyn just swallowed and nodded. The last of the fighting was over.

The pain in her arm was agonizing and it was hard to focus on anything with the wound still open. "Come, we will get you patched up and then find Mother Giselle," said Solas. Evelyn nodded again.

As the girl sat on a cot and had Solas stitch and wrap her wound, she immediately wanted to go back home to her family where she didn't have to kill people or make relations with high-ranking nobles.

But as the soldiers mounted an Inquisition banner into the ground in front of the village, Evelyn felt pride swell within her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Must you pick all the herbs we pass?" exclaimed Cassandra, annoyance clearly written on her face.

Evelyn was kneeling down in front of a sprout of elfroot, clipping its leaves. She glanced over her shoulder at Cassandra and rolled her eyes.

"Leliana said it's a good idea to take advantage of every resource out here," replied the girl.

"When Leliana said that, I don't think she meant _every single_ resource," retorted the warrior. Trevelyan huffed in response and stood up.

The Hinterlands was taking a toll on the group, especially the young girl. It was clear that she didn't spend her days outdoors for long periods of time back in the Free Marches. Her body ached from all the walking, her muscles were sore from the fighting, and she was beginning to form blisters on her feet. However, what Evelyn lacked in experience, she made up in determination.

"We should head to Val Royeaux soon," commented Solas, changing the subject. "The more time we spend here, the more lies the Chantry spreads about the Inquisition."

"But there's so much to still do here. So many rifts to close, so many people who need help-" fought Evelyn.

"And there are so many others who _can_ help them, kid. Remember the capable people who helped bring you here," commented Varric, trying to seem nonchalant. That was Varric, always caring too much but hiding it.

Evelyn sighed and looked up at the sun in the sky, wishing it would suddenly snow. "I suppose we can start heading back. If we leave now, we should be able to make it to the nearest camp by sundown."

The group slowly crept their way back to camp, the sun blazing down their necks. Cassandra led the group with Evelyn at the rear. It seemed all of the sudden all of the events and consequences of the last few weeks weighed down on her, and she immediately felt every aching joint in her body. She breathed out loudly and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Solas noticed her change in demeanor and fell back to walk with her.

"How are you faring?," asked the elf, slightly concerned for the girl.

"Good. Sore and tired, but we'll make it back. I'll make it back," remarked Evelyn. Solas nodded his head once and a comfortable silence passed between them.

"Tell me about your people," said Evelyn quietly, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"My people...meaning the elves?" asked Solas.

Evelyn giggled. "I mean, that is what you are, yes? What were you telling me about the other day? Arlathan?"

Solas smiled softly. "Ah, yes. Elvhenan...Arlathan was the center of it all, a golden city. It was the place where every cultural sphere met. It had towers of gold, streets with music for cobblestones, and banners which flew without wind." It almost seemed as if the elf was reminiscing in his past.

Evelyn smiled and hung onto his every word. She could see the city in her mind, this place of love. She could see its golden towers and its people roaming the streets.

"My people built a life there," commented Solas softly. "It must have been something to see."

* * *

Despite Evelyn now having experience in the field, Cassandra still vigorously trained her from week to week. It was taking a nasty toll on her body, but she was starting to develop the skills of a highly trained rogue, ready for anything that came her way. Normally, the girl was always reluctant to come to the training grounds but one morning, Cassandra found her their on her own will.

"Well, this is a surprise," smirked Cassandra.

Evelyn spared with the dummy in front of her. "Came here to clear my mind," said the girl in between swings.

"Surely, reading has the same effect."

"Well - I also need advice from you," spoke Evelyn, stopping her sparing and sheathing her weapons. "We need more power to close the master rift in the sky, that much is clear. But, the mages and templars both have great strengths. I do not know why the expect me, a child, to make this decision."

"You are hardly an adolescent anymore, emerging into your teenage years. Clearly Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana saw something in you that made them turn to you to make a decision," remarked Cassandra.

Evelyn sighed and sat on the footlocker. She rubbed her eyes. She suddenly felt very old. "The templars have sufficient enough strength to close the rift. Cullen used to be one and my brother grew up to be one. But, then we would need shipments of lyrium for them. The mages also have enough power, but their susceptible to corruption. I-I don't know what to do."

"You know I cannot make the decision for you. You are in control of this Inquisition and being a leader has consequences. However, I will tell you this: all of us, no matter if we approve or disapprove of your decision, will support you through the end of this."

Evelyn looked up at the warrior and smiled warily. "I received a letter from my family yesterday."

Cassandra hummed in response, not sure where the girl was going with this.

"They're worried for me, want me to come home. I know I can't though, it's my sense of duty here. It's just...hard. So hard," sighed Evelyn. Cassandra walked over to her and stroked the top of her head. She was normally not the motherly type - in fact, she's typically quite the opposite. However, she had become fond of the girl the past few months and she was mentally exhausted.

"Go, eat breakfast and rest. This templar-mage situation can be put off for a few days," said Cassandra in a concerned yet authoritative tone.

The girl nodded, got up, and made her way into the tavern. She grabbed a book from her cabin on the way. Evelyn sat in front of the fire where Flissa gave her a plate of warm bread and fruit. As she began to eat, she tried to distract herself with reading, but she was always brought back to her thoughts.

Evelyn knew she was going to seek out the templars. She couldn't just let go how the Lord Seeker treated the Chantry clerics (despite how badly they treated her) and how the templars were reluctant to follow his orders. Cassandra mentioned how that was not normal behavior for the seeker. There was obviously something bad going on with the templars. Unfortunately, she was the one who was going to fix it. Evelyn sighed and looked out the tavern window. Outside, it began to snow

Within a few weeks, the group would make their way to Therinfal Redoubt. It was going to be dreary, wet, and frightening for the whole group.

It was also going to be extremely traumatic for the young girl that's the Herald of Andraste.


	6. Chapter 6

**ArytomXIII - I definitely agree with you that there's a lot of controversy surrounding a child Inquisitor, especially when it comes to making alliances with other noble houses (poor Josie). I hate the whole "but it's Thedas" argument because the situation is complex and there isn't a simple solution. I was initially planning for Evelyn to get some assistance from her inner circle and advisors (specifically Leliana and/or Cassandra), but having a relative help her is a good idea too. Thanks for the support!**

It was cold, and rainy, and mud was beginning to seep into Evelyn's boots. She huffed and pulled her shawl tighter around her. There were nearly at the bastion, perhaps half a mile away. The outline of the fort loomed not so far into the distance, and the sight sent a slight shiver down her spine. As they neared closer, Evelyn noticed the growing crowd of noble Orlesians gathering around the front, waiting for her arrival. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from sneering.

"Seems they want a show," grumbled Iron Bull from behind her. Evelyn looked behind her shoulder at him and hummed in response. It was a good idea to bring the huge Qunari with her. His towering, muscular appearance initially scared the girl, but she eventually got used to his presence and he made her feel safe. It was as if he were her own personal bodyguard.

As the walked over the stone bridge connecting to the gate of Therinfal Redoubt, a lean Orlesian man approached Evelyn. "Herald of Andraste!" Evelyn sighed.

"Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored to particate in...," the words died in the man's mouth as he took in the Herald's appearance. "...you're merely a little girl."

Evelyn scowled and wanted nothing more than to rip his bronze mask right off of his face. "Save it for the Lord Seeker," she spat and walked right past the shocked man to the gates. Solas had to look away and hide a small smirk after hearing the interaction.

Cassandra jogged past Solas and Iron Bull from behind to catch up with the Herald. A sour scowl marred her face. "Do you not remember the speech Josephine gave you before we left? About keeping up appearances and giving an image nobility can respect? We need all the support we can get from these houses, and right now we have barely any."

Iron Bull rolled his eyes. "Oh, give the girl a break, Cassandra. We've only just arrived, and it was only _one_ guy from some faraway noble house."

"Thanks Bull, but she does have a point," grumbled Evelyn. "Cassandra, I'll be sure to...keep my emotions in check more." The Seeker, satisfied with her answer, nodded once.

Evelyn stopped walking and looked at the castle that loomed over them like a dark shadow threatening to consume them. High towers touched the sky with small flags at the top, and blood-red tapestries hung from the outside walls with the Templar emblem. The grey skies and persistent rain certainly didn't help the fort's appearance.

"The Lord Seeker abandoned the White Spire to come _here_ ," said Cassandra in surprise.

Solas surveyed the towering structure and was met with a feeling of dread in his gut. "It appears they've sent someone to greet you."

Evelyn led the group towards the gatehouse where a tall, young dark-skinned Templar awaited them. The girl began to feel even more uneasy than before as the nobles around her starting conversing in hushed whispers. She could hear Iron Bull behind her grumble something around too many masks.

"This is very much different than what I remember from the fade. Tread carefully," advised Solas, who had bent down to speak quietly by Evelyn's ear. She breathed out, nodded her head, and approached the Templar.

The man seemed relieved when he saw Evelyn's face and he approached her with confidence in his step. "Knight-Templar Delrin Barris, at your service," the man bowed slightly at Evelyn, who was pleased that he didn't seem at all phased by her age. "I'm the one who sent word to Cullen. He said the Inquisition works to close this Breach in the veil. This...promised of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker...beyond sense. He has taken command. Permanently."

Evelyn's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to Cassandra. "Is it normal for Seekers to lead in this way?"

Cassandra looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "Only in an emergency, but right now his goal should be to restore order."

The man sighed and walked closer to Evelyn to speak in a more hushed tone. "The Lord Seeker's actions make no sense. He promised to restore the Order's honor, then marched us here to wait? Templars should know their duty, even when held from it," Barris said in a worried tone. "You must win over the Lord Seeker for us to help the Inquisition seal the Breach."

"I will...try my best," promised Evelyn hesitantly. Ser Barris looked at her with a subtle pleading look and led them inside the gates. The girl took in the redoubt's courtyard with a shaky breath. Solas took note of how thin the veil was and the tingling sensation in the back of his mind. Something very dangerous was looming around the castle.

"The Lord Seeker has a...request before you meet him," explained Barris. The Templar led the group to the opposing wall. There were three banners being supported by some sort of pulley system. "These are the Standards. An honored rite, centered on the people, the Maker, and the Order. He asks that you perform the rite so that he may see the order in which you honor them."

Evelyn swallowed. "What if I fail?" she asked uneasily.

Barris looked at her apologetically. "There's no correct answer. The rite simply shows who you are and what you value." He took a deep breath and hesistated before whispering to her, "It's not only the Inquisition he's interested in. The Lord Seeker changed everything to meet _you_ \- by name."

"But why?" Evelyn whispered back.

"I don't know. He's been fixated on you ever since you've gained influence by assisting the refugees in the Hinterlands and freeing your whole squadron of soldiers from the Avvars in the Fallow Mire."

Josephine's speech played back in her mind about making respectable decisions. "I will complete the Lord Seeker's request," she stated firmly, in a louder voice. Barris nodded once and stepped away.

Evelyn approached the banners and bit her lip. With careful thought, she manipulated the pulley system so the banners changed positions. The people came first, of course, that was the main reason why she was here. Andraste came second since the girl slowly started believing she was actually chosen. That left the Templar Order last. Not that she didn't respect the Order, but with its so many wrongdoings as of late...

The girl headed back over to Ser Barris. With a slight smile tugging at his lips from her choices, he said "Very well. The Lord Seeker awaits you. Follow me."

The group was led into an office of sometime, presumably one of the Knight-Captain's. Barris held the door open for them, and Evelyn smiled gratefully. The five waited by the desk in the middle of the room to be greeted by the Lord Seeker. After a tense moment's time, three Templars entered the room.

"Knight-Captain...?" said Barris in slight surprise.

The older man in the middle smirked and approached them with a menacing aura. "You were expecting the Lord Seeker. He sent me to die for you."

Evelyn widened her eyes as she took in the man's appearance. His eyes glowed red behind his helmet and with the little skin his armor exposed, it was pulsing with red veins. "Barris...Barris, what's going on? What's wrong with him?"

Barris opened his mouth but was cut off by the Knight-Captain. "The Lord Seeker had a plan, but ruined it by arriving with purpose. It sowed too much dissent."

Screams and the sound of battle could be heard outside but the door where they entered was shut close and was now guarded by the two other Templars that joined them. Panic started to seize Evelyn.

"Knight-Captain, I must know what's going on!" Barris commanded.

"You were all supposed to be changed," roared the Knight-Captain. "Now we must purge the questioning knights!"

More Templars emerged from the hall connecting to the office. All looked the same as the Knight-Captain, with angry red eyes and pulsing red veins covering their body. The Inquisition soldiers who had volunteered to assist Evelyn in her journey and followed them into the office were now being slaughtered, one by one. Evelyn let out a slight scream, whether in surprise or grief, she did not know.

"The Elder One is coming! No one will leave Therinfal who is not stained red!" yelled the Knight-Captain.

"Maker's Breath," she heard Barris yell and Solas took hold of her and pushed her out of the way before more arrows came in her direction. Anger took hold of Evelyn and violence ensued. How many corrupted Templars she killed, she does not know, but there were bodies of her men on the ground, and there was blood on her face, and she was angry, _so angry_.

"What _are_ these things?" yelled Iron Bull once they made their way into the lower barracks that connected into the office.

"Templars," said Cassandra grimly.

"What a loud of shit."

Once the remaining Templars were down, Evelyn walked into a room connected to the hallway. Papers and weapons were scattered every. She approached the desk at the side of the room and read a paper she could barely make out. _The corruption is taking hold now. What doesn't hurt is numb...My body is breaking down. The fingernails were the first to go. I started to itch all over, and when I scratched, they peeled back. Clumps of hair fell away. Then clumps of flesh. I hear a song in my head-_ Evelyn screamed in rage and crumpled the paper.

"Whoever did this, whoever this Elder One is, whatever happened to the Lord Seeker...we have to stop it," Evelyn commanded bitterly and made her way into the upstairs courtyard.

Suddenly, she heard a booming voice in her head that caused a surge of pain. " _Prepare them. Guide them to me._ "

"Was that the Lord Seeker?" Evelyn asked frantically.

"I am not sure what you're talking about. I didn't hear such a thing, only fighting," frowned Solas.

The group was met with more lyrium-corrupted Templars. Barris' sword sliced through them, but he had a grimace on his face like it brought him pain. Iron Bull, however, showed no regret and his axe swung through them like butter.

The voice was heard again in Evelyn's mind suddenly. _"Show me what you are_. _You will be so much more._ " She gasped, dropped her daggers, and held her head.

"You alright, girl?" Iron Bull asked in concern, blocking a hit that was coming right for her.

"I-I-I'm fine. Just have to make it to the Lord Seeker," she replied shakily, picking her weapons back up.

" _I would know you_ ," came the voice again. Evelyn shook her head quickly. Now was not the time to go insane.

The monsters of Templars were cut down and Barris told the surviving ones to go to safety until after the Lord Seeker was caught. Most of everything for Evelyn was blurred from the pain in her head.

They made their way through a corridor and towards the steps to the main hall. To everyone's surprise, there were not met with any flying arrows and swinging swords, just bodies. So many bodies.

" _The Herald of Andraste. It's time we became...better acquainted. Come, show me what kind of girl you really are_." Evelyn gritted her teeth to keep from shouting in pain. She trudged up the stairs only to be met with a man with his back turned to her. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she approached the man slowly.

"Evelyn," she heard Solas call out. "Don't-"

But it was too late, the man spun around quickly once the girl was close enough for him to grab and pulled her with him into a blinding light.


End file.
